Demon President's Prince
by GiveMeMallows
Summary: Summary: Ayuzawa Misaki has already accepted his feelings for Usui Takumi. But what if there is this guy who can't give up his feelings for the President? And what if there is obstacles that can make couples break? Will they still hold on for their feelings? Or the other will already give up? Who will be suited to be the Demon President's Prince?
1. Chapter 1

_Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey! I really can't move on to this story so I made this._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

**"Uhm. President. Do we still need this?" **Shoichiro Yukimura, the student council Vice President, asked Ayuzawa Misaki, while holding a student's handbook.

After hearing what Yukimura just said, a vein popped on Ayuzawa's forehead "Of course! If we don't do this, the boys will just slack off! They will just bully the remaining percentage of girls and they will just be filthier than before! Blah blah blah blah!"

Ayuzawa continue to talk while the other members of the Student Council pull their gazes on the two with the same thought on their head "What a demon. Poor Yukimura"

After the ranting, Ayuzawa slump down on her seat and heaves a sigh. "I did not work hard just to make this school back to how it was before" She thought.

After a few hours. Ayuzawa decides to call it a day. The other members including Yukimura already went off while Ayuzawa stays in the room to clean up.

When she was locking the door of the student council room a hand suddenly pat her in the head.

"You did well today too"

Ayuzawa turns around to see who is it even if she already know.

A guy with a spiky honey-blonde hair and has a pair of green eyes greeted her with a smile. "Shall we go now?"

"You perverted alien! Didn't I tell you to stop this now? And will you also stop to wait for me?" Ayuzawa annoyingly said. But Usui just replied her with a smile and offer her his hand.

Embarrased and blushing, Ayuzawa accept his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>"Oi, Misaki" <strong>Sakura Hanazono turns Ayuzawa's attention to her "Your little brother is here"

After hearing it, Ayuzawa look at her classroom's door "Oh? Sotarou? What do you need?"

"Misaki-nee, someone ask me to give you this" Sotarou stretch his hand to give Ayuzawa an envelope that just by seeing it, you will already know that it is given by a rich person. After giving the envelope to his sister, Sotarou already leave.

_"Who might it be?" _She asked herself while opening the envelope. After knowing whom might it be, Ayuzawa turns to a stone.

"Eh? What happened?" Sakura and Shizuko turns to Ayuzawa with a confused gaze.

"What does the Miyabigaoka's Student Council President need from you?" Shizuko ask Ayuzawa whose now turn back to normal.

"His entertainment" Ayuzawa said, frowning.

The two has their eyebrows creased _"His entertainment? Is Misaki doing some illegal things?" _ They thought.

In the whole class Ayuzawa's spacing out the whole time. _"What does he want now?" _She asked herself. But she wouldn't know the answer to her question if she doesn't ask him herself.


	2. Chapter 2

_I tried to make this chapter a bit longer but this is just what my mind can give~ Gomenasai~_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

**"Welcome back, Master" **The maids in Maid Latte said in Chorus when a costumer came in. Honoka leads the costumer in a table.

After just a few seconds another one came in.

Ayuzawa was the only one near the entrance so she was getting ready to greet the customer.

"Welcome back, mast-" Ayuzawa stop speaking when she realize who the customer was.

"Good to see you again, President Ayuzawa" Maki Kanade, the Miyabigaoka's SC Vice President, formally said to Ayuzawa who's face is full of confusion.

_"It's unusual for him to be here" _Ayuzawa thought "What brings you here?" For her to end her confusion he already asked Maki directly.

"I just want to talk to your manager. Is she here?" Maki said still smiling.

Ayuzawa thought that by asking Maki she will lost her confusion, but it just makes her even more confuse.

_"What does he want to talk about with manager? Is he planning to buy the building again?" _ Ayuzawa still remembers clearly what happened when Maki once talk to their Manager.

"Ah yes! What do you need from me?" Satsuki Hyoudo, the Manager of Maid Latte, comes as she heard what Maki said. Even Satsuki was confused about Maki being in the Cafe again.

Maki bows to the Manager as a sign of respect and as a formality. He clears his throat and said "I'm thinking about having hosting an event that has Butlers and Maid and I want to ask the staffs of Maid Latte to cooperate with me"

* * *

><p><strong>"I'm home" <strong>Ayuzawa shouts as she close the door behind her.

Ayuzawa goes straight to her room and take a bath. She was already fixing her futon when someone knocks at her door. Sotarou peeks in.

"Misaki-nee you have a visitor. He's at the living room" Sotarou gesturing his hand to Misaki to go to the living room.

_"Who might it be? It's already late" _Ayuzawa thought as she walks to their living room.

"Oi President Ayuzawa. Coming home this late? Not much like a president" A guy with pale lime green hair and has a pair of yellowish eyes greeted Ayuzawa with a smirk.

"What are you doing here?" Ayuzawa can't hide her annoyance because of Igarashi Tora, the SC president of Miyabigaoka High.

"Oh? Is that how you treat your visitors?" Igarashi mockingly said stll smirking at Ayuzawa.

_"How I want to wipe off that smirk off his face" _Ayuzawa starts to have devilish thoughts "Can't you go straight to the point?"

"You're already losing patience eh? Okay, I'll go straight to point" Igarashi looks directly at Ayuzawa's eyes and said "Transfer to Miyabigaoka"

* * *

><p><strong>"Ahh~ I'm already hungry" <strong>His short brown hair was being stricken because of the cold wind.

"You're always hungry though" Aratake Goki gives of a little laugh at what Shintani Hinata said.

"Oh! A cherry tree!" Shintani exclaimed when he found a cherry tree along the road "Brings back memories" He whispers as a smile formed at his face. Eventhough it is a whisper Aratake hears it.

"About that childhood friend of yours?" Aratake suddenly speak making Shintani looked at him "Still not giving up on her?"

"Of course! I still have to fulfill my promise!" Shintani said "I have to go this way so bye!" He wave goodbye to Aratake as he take the other route

"A promise to follow her for the rest of my life" Shintani remembering the promise he made with his childhood friend "Wait for me Misaki-chan!"


End file.
